M&M Wild Cherry
by VampaiaHime
Summary: Porque resulto para Marco que quedarse hasta tarde y atender a un cliente de ultimo minuto seria una experiencia de lo mas estimulante; y seria Maia quien se aseguraría de ello.


Esta es otra de las historias independientes de Marco y mi Oc Maia.

Espero que les agrade.

Declaimer: One piece no me pertenece, es propiedad de Oda.

La noche era calurosa, por lo que el aire acondicionado del local estaba trabajando a toda su capacidad, ya que aunque no quisiera que sus clientes tuvieran frio, nada era peor que cuando sudaban mientras los tatuaba. Claro que hoy había sido un día tranquilo, tan solo unos clientes que habían querido unas trilladas estrellas y frases para conmemorar su amistad y había lidiado con unos niños idiotas que habían tratado de pasar una identificación falsa. Después de eso nada, por lo que había dejado que los chicos se fueran temprano considerando que era viernes y que habían quedado en juntarse en el bar.

Marco tan solo estaba organizando las facturas y cheques en el mostrador, el pago del alquiler se estaba acercando y aunque hubiera aumentado, al estar en la avenida tenían suficiente dinero como para costearlo. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando escucho la puerta abrirse, estaban cerca de las diez de la noche por lo que le diría al cliente que regresara mañana.

- Estamos cerran… - no termino la frase porque cuando levanto la mirada se encontró con una pelirroja, alta, delgada, voluptuosa y escasamente vestida que le sonreía de manera arrebatadoramente sexy.

- ¿Disculpa? – su voz era suave y sedosa, combinaba a la perfección con ella.

- Que ¿Qué necesitas? –le sonrió de manera relajada, después de todo parecía que el papeleo podía esperar hasta mañana, o irse al carajo, en ese momento daba igual.

- Pues esperaba que pudieras hacerme un trabajo de última hora – sus palabras eran claramente dichas con doble intención, con un tono inocente que solo lo hacía más erótico.

- Claro que sí, Cariño – la miro detenidamente tratando de determinar que pediría -

¿Qué deseas? – Maia estuvo muy tentada a decirle que a él, desde el momento en que había entrado el tatuaje había pasado a segundo plano; frente a ella estaba un guapo, robusto e irresistiblemente sexy rubio el cual lucia en su piel unos tatuajes que le provocaban ganas de lamerlo; en particular el de su pecho, y ya que la camisa estaba tan solo abierta hasta el cuarto botón no sabía hasta donde llegaba, y la curiosidad era mucha.

- Quiero, quiero… -maldecía internamente no poder sacarse el pensamiento del cuerpo de este hombre – quiero un dragón – le observo levantar una ceja con curiosidad y duda, eso lo hacía ver muy tierno.

- ¿Dónde lo quieres? –cuando se apoyó en el mostrador por la mente de Maia pasaron imágenes de ellos en el mostrador, la silla, el sillón, cualquier lugar de ese maldito local. La mente de Marco no estaba muy lejos, mas él prefería tomarla allí contra la pared para poder apretar todo su cuerpo contra el de ella.

- En la espalda, en el omoplato –ella lo señalo levantando el brazo, cosa que causo que su escote fuera más pronunciado y que el rubio tragara pesado - ¿Puedes? –

- Claro ¿Algún diseño en particular? –él trataba de concentrarse en que toda su sangre no fuera al sur.

- No, tan solo hazlo fuerte – cada palabra que ella decía hacia que él maldijera internamente, lo único que pensaba era que era una mujer demasiado sexy y malvada, no le creía para nada su acto de inocencia.

- Tardare unos minutos, puedes sentarte si quieres –le señalo los sillones y vio como ella se acercaba, y se manera despreocupada, se dejaba caer.

Tratando de concentrar se fue hasta su mesa de dibujo, tenía una idea de lo que ella seguramente quería y aunque el espacio no era tan grande como la espalda promedio haría algo que la dejara complacida, aunque lo cierto es que quisiera complacerla en muchos otros sentidos.

Pasados diez minutos escucho el sonido característico de pasos de zapatos de tacón, volteo para verla apoyada contra una de las mesas cercanas mirando curiosa.

- Es que me siento sola fácilmente –le dio una mirada de inocencia nuevamente que él no le creyó - ¿Y cómo vas? – le hizo una seña para que se acercara y la sintió sobre su hombro, su aliento rozando su mejilla, tenía un olor leve a verano y sol, refrescante y dulce. Tan solo le faltaban los detalles para terminar con su creación y ella parecía satisfecha – es fantástico – su voz mostraba una emoción casi infantil, por un momento incluso considero que debía haberle pedido la identificación más se retractó rápidamente.

- Ya está listo – tomo la plantilla y se incorporó para guiarla a uno de las sillas de tatuaje, en este caso estaría sentada, pecho contra el respaldo –tendrás que quitarte la remera – ella le sonrió de manera traviesa y él pensó que sería capaz de arrancársela.

Sin mediar más palabra ella procedió a ocupar su lugar, se quitó su remera revelando un sostén de encaje negro que produjo en Marco todo lo que él trataba de evitar; más aún cuando luego de apoyarse se lo desabrocho para dejar su espalda espejada. Arremangándose y esperando que no prestara atención al bulto en sus pantalones él tomo asiento y preparo todo.

- Avísame si te duele mucho –ella lo miro por el rabillo y le sonrió de manera sensual.

- Es grande por lo que seguro dolerá, pero lo soportare – Marco rio de sus palabras.

- No tienes idea –como había esperado ella se tensó al principio más se fue acostumbrando hasta relajarse - ¿De qué trabajas linda? – él en particular no era de los que hablaban mientras hacían su trabajo, aun cuando la mayoría de la gente le contaba el porqué de su elección de tatuaje; pero teniendo a una chica tan caliente semidesnuda debía de saciar su curiosidad.

- Soy modelo – la incredulidad lo golpeo unos momentos –modelo ropa interior –y entonces la incredulidad se fue, no estaba extrañado, con tan solo verla tuvo que haberlo supuesto.

- ¿Hace cuánto? – ahora entraba nuevamente su curiosidad de su edad, si era menor de edad más allá de que tatuarla era ilegal no podría acostarse con ella, lo cual era prioridad.

- Desde los dieciséis, así que cerca de seis años – no pudo evitar el suspiro que se le escapo, legalmente podía hacerle perversidades a esta hermosa pelirroja - ¿Tu hace cuánto? – le tomo desprevenido la pregunta, en general no se las hacían.

- Diez años – Maia estaba haciendo cálculos acerca de la edad de su sexy tatuado, si los números le daban bien la sola idea de la experiencia la encendía tremendamente.

- ¿Cómo empezaste a trabajar? – otra pregunta para marco.

- No lo recuerdo completamente –le sonrió – fue más un proceso durante mi adolescencia, tuve mis primeros tatuajes joven por lo que siempre fueron mi fascinación – ella lo escuchaba atentamente, se había olvidado completamente del dolor que sentía en un principio - ¿Cómo te hiciste modelo? –consideraba que simplemente con verla en la calle cualquier marca la contrataría, mas estaba descubriendo que todo lo relacionado a ella era impredecible.

- Una amiga me lo ofreció cuando estaba en secundaria, su madre era fotógrafa y necesitaba modelos y me pagaría así que tome el trabajo – ella le sonrió divertida

– en un principio fueron fotos artísticas, luego llegaron las marcas, que dejan mucho más dinero – por alguna razón mientras la escuchaba sentía que faltaba algo – mi mama lo odia – eso lo comprendía, después de todo miles de personas la veían prácticamente sin nada – pero la paga es buena y los horarios se ajustan a la universidad –eso capto su atención y como había dicho nada con ella era predecible. - ¿Qué estudias? –

- Profesorado de inglés –Marco se rio sin poder evitarlo, de todas las carreras y cursos sencillos ella había elegido ser profesora.

- ¿Profesora? –Jugarían a los colegios a solas, deseaba mostrarle la insurrección y las travesuras.

- Así es, pienso ser una sexy profesora de inglés –ella estaba muy divertida con ese tema – esas que cuando entra hace que se les pare a todos los mocosos cachondos - él no pudo evitarlo, paro y se carcajeo junto con ella, deseaba poder estar cuando hiciera su entrada a clase.

- Mi tipo de profesora – ella le mostró una sexy y sensual sonrisa y finalmente llegaron al tema principal de curiosidad –así que… profe dime… -su voz gruesa hizo que se le erizaran los pelos - ¿Por qué un Dragón? – paro nuevamente para poder mirarla cuando respondiera.

- Porque me identifico con él – lo dijo con completa resolución.

- ¿Con una criatura grande, escamosa y mitológica? – él creía que había escuchado todas las razones para tatuarse un dragón, "para que me proteja" "por mi…" "Para el coraje" "¿Por qué no?", pero su respuesta era sin duda nueva.

- Es que siempre causo una gran impresión y al final todos quieren matarme –ella le sonrió con confianza y Marco pudo más que reírse, original e inesperado, como ella.

Durante el resto del tiempo en que le tomo terminar el tatuaje hablaron mucho, él le contó acerca de los curiosos, y en algunos casos odiosos, empleados que tenía y ella le contó sobre las ciudades del mundo que había conocido durante sus viajes como modelo, de que el estereotipo era correcto, las modelos son idiotas, ella se consideraba incluida, pero como eran terriblemente sexys s a nadie le importaba.

Para cuando terminaron Marco podía asegurar que era uno de sus mejores trabajos y sin duda la sesión más entretenida que había tenido. Con cuidado ella se incorporó y fue hasta el espejo, donde ayudada por Marco con otro espejo tuvo la vista completa de su tatuaje; un imponente y feroz dragón blanco y negro ahora descansaba en su hombro.

- Es perfecto – ella salto y abrazo a Marco apretando su pecho, precariamente cubierto contra el duro de Marco, el cual consideraba tirarla y tomarla ferozmente contra el piso.

- Debes aplicarte la crema sobre el tatuaje mañana en la mañana – ella suspiro pesadamente y estiro su brazo hacia atrás y trato de palpar el tatuaje sin mucho esfuerzo.- Qué problema – lo miro, con lo que ahora Marco podía identificar como falsa inocencia, la cual estaba empezando a adorar y sonrió - ¿Me ayudarías? – él no pudo más que corresponder la sonrisa con una mirada oscura y lujuriosa.

- Qué bueno que lo digas, sino tendría que inventar algo acerca de una revisión semanal – Marco se encogió de hombros con aburrimiento como si no fuera la gran cosa.

- Era eso o inventar otro tatuaje – ambos rieron mientras que se dirigían a la entrada, ella se quedó esperando mientras que él cerraba y apagaba las luces.

Desinteresadamente se sentó en el mostrado echándole por primera vez una detallada mirada al local, era muy espacioso y pulcro, decorado más no excesivamente y colgados en los muros había distintas obras, cada pared parecía pertenecer a un artista, en el centro, detrás del mostrador, estaban las más espectaculares, verdaderas obras de arte, todas en blanco y negro salvo una en colores azules.

- ¿Tú los hiciste? –le pregunto cuando él estuvo a su lado.

- Si –

- Quizás me haga otro – estaría encantada de ostentar cualquiera de ellas –pero no sabría en qué lugar – lo miro seria pero con una sonrisa pecaminosa.

- Pues te lo diré mañana – luego de unos momentos de pausa agrego – pero tengo el presentimiento de que no podrás tener mucha ropa – ella se rió.

- Amor, yo nunca tengo mucha ropa – él entonces le sonrió y la levanto para echársela al hombro y cargarla. Sin más salió y aseguro la puerta con llave –ni siquiera cuando cocino – su tono causo que Marco soltara un gruñido y palmeara su trasero. - Eres la mujer perfecta –

Eran las nueve de la mañana de un soleado sábado, las personas recién comenzaban su rutina con letargo y lentitud, excepto los tres hombres que subían aceleradamente las escaleras del antiguo edificio que pertenecía a su gran amigo, y jefe, Marco.

Había quedado en que se juntarían los cuatro en un bar la noche anterior y el rubio los había dejado plantados, no es que se sintieran ofendidos ni nada, mas consideraban que hacía mucho que no tenía una relación así que lo habían organizado para él, dicho el caso, Marco nunca apareció o respondido sus llamadas. Así que decididos a hacérselo saber invadieron su apartamento; cuando llegaron al correspondiente piso se dirigieron rápidamente a la puerta, la cual usando la llave de repuesto de "emergencia" abrieron haciendo el mayor escandalo

posible.

- ¡Tú maldito pollo malagradecido! ¡¿Dónde estás?! –luego de un rápido vistazo en la cocina tomaron rumbo a la habitación con intenciones malvadas.

- ¡¿Por qué demonios no…?! – quedaron callados cuando en medio de la cama, boca abajo y cubierta únicamente con una sábana de la cintura para abajo, se encontraron con un hermosa pelirroja salida de la tierra de los sueños eróticos, gracias al estruendo de la puerta al abrirse inmediatamente desde el baño continuo emergió un Marco recién salido de la ducha con un pequeño tubo de crema en su mano y un aire homicida. Todo el ambiente fue roto cuando la pelirroja con una sonrisa dijo.

- Buenos días – fue cuando la miraron nuevamente que notaron el tatuaje en su espalda y el tono rosado de la piel alrededor, por lo que determinaron para eso era la crema del rubio – Soy Maia – les sonrió de una manera tan sensual que Ace se sonrojo, lo cual solo causo, para horror de Thach y diversión de Maia, que el humor de Marco empeorara.

- Largo – ella llego a escuchar una contestación a su saludo en lo que salían corriendo por la puerta de entrada, después de todo sus vidas eran ambas completamente impredecibles, incluso para ellos.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y espero sus comentarios.


End file.
